The Ninth Dragon, Stronger
by Fabiann
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, un chico con una determinación incomparable, el lo demostrará al convertirse en uno de los 9 dragones, siguiendo las enseñanzas de sus padres y de su querido abuelo se enfrentará a la banda de maleantes, Ragnarok. Mal Summary xD
1. La llegada de un luchador

**Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto, soy Zack. Este fic es un Crossover entre Naruto y Kenichi, explicaré un poco para que se enganchen con la historia y estén un poco al corriente.**

 **Naruto no será transportado o tendrá relación directa con las Naciones Elementales, me refiero a que no vivirá en Konoha ni nunca lo hará, el rubio vivirá y se quedará en el mundo de Kenichi. Los padres de Naruto serán los originales; Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.**

 **No diré nada en este capítulo acerca de las técnicas o historia de los padres de Naruto, eso se responderá conforme la historia avanza, pero de todas formas al principio o al final de cada capítulo explicaré.**

 **No habrá harem, Naruto será emparejado con una chica, la cual tengo ya decidida. Con respecto al Lemon, solo les digo que no lo tengo planeado pero no lo descarto, así que es posible que si haya en algún capítulo. Pero por favor no esperen uno tan grandioso que digan: " _Oh Por Dios *o* que se la están dando por la oreja"_**

 **Bueno sin más que agregar...porque creo que no se me queda nada, en caso de que sea así lo diré al final.**

Renuncia de Derechos: Kenichi y Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son exclusiva propiedad del gran Chewbacca.

* * *

 _¡Ring, Ring!_

Los primeros rayos del sol traspasaban la ventana de una hogar cualquiera, posándose en los rubios cabellos de un chico adolescente.

-Uggh- Se quejaba el chico mientras al mismo tiempo alejaba las sabanas de la cama y trataba de levantarse de esta, con poco éxito. El muchacho dio un largo bostezo y abría sus hermosos ojos azules al mundo,este chico era nada mas y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto es un adolescente de 16 años, sus padres murieron cuando tan solo tenia 7 años en un "accidente automovilístico", nunca se le dieron respuestas ni muchos detalles sobre la muerte de sus padres, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón Naruto siempre pensó que la muerte de sus padres fue más que solo un accidente, el único recuerdo que tuvo el niño de sus padres fue un anillo de plata en el cual estaba gravado "Never Give Up", y un poco más alejado de esta frase decía: "Voluntad de Fuego".

Su padre un día le explico que era lo que significaba; Voluntad de fuego, el le dijo que era la determinación y el coraje de nunca rendirse ante nada ni nadie, de seguir aunque el camino se torne muy oscuro, de luchar por lo que uno ama y por lo que se quiere conseguir. No dejar de soñar y nunca por nada del mundo...dejar de vivir.

Al quedar huérfano Naruto tuvo que ser criado por un pariente de su madre, Touka Uzumaki,el hombre era un viejo malhumorado y estúpido, hizo de la infancia de Naruto un infierno, obligaba al chico a robar y hacer cosas malas para conseguir dinero y así el comprar drogas y consumirlas. Un día el chico no aguantó y embriagó al hombre hasta que este no pudo más y cayó dormido, aprovechó esto y se largo de ese mugroso sitio.

Estuvo un tiempo vagando por las calles hasta que un día un hombre de edad avanzada lo ayudo y le dio un hogar, fueron los mejores años de su vida al lado del anciano, a quien llamaba siempre "Abuelo", desgraciadamente cuando Naruto tenía 14 años el hombre murió de una enfermedad. En su lecho de muerte el hombre le dejo la casa al chico, pues había sido como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Más tarde Naruto consiguió un trabajo en un puesto de ramen, no fue muy difícil debido a que el dueño era un viejo amigo de su difunto abuelo.

-Maldito viejo...preferiría quedarme en el puesto de ramen y limpiar el lugar a ir al Instituto...pero el viejo Teuchi ha sido bueno conmigo y le prometí que iría...¡Uff!, ni modo, lo prometido es deuda- Dijo Naruto sonriendo antes de que su mirada se enfocó en un anillo encima de una caja con una foto, al lado de su closet, la foto era de sus padres, estaban abrazados mientras sostenían a un pequeño bebé rubio de ojos azules y con tres marcas de nacimiento en cada mejilla.

Con cuidado el chico recogió el anillo y se lo puso en su dedo indice -Buenos días...papá, mamá, jiji...espero contar con su apoyo en este día- El chico sonrió sutilmente.

 **En otro lugar**

Un chico de cabello castaño y erizado, con dos mechones que caen sobre su frente a los lados, ojos de color café y un piel blanca, de aproximadamente 16 años. El chico caminaba mientras leía un libro, usaba un uniforme característico de su instituto con un botón con el símbolo del Yin-Yang.

-¿Cómo hacer amigos?... Ah, algún día lo lograré. He leído esto una docena de veces, pero...no he podido comprenderlo- Decía el chico mientras sonreía con un cierto toque de decepción y tristeza. El joven es Kenichi Shirahama, un estudiante común y corriente de primer año de preparatoria.

El chico levanto su mano para observar su reloj -¡Hay no!, llegaré tarde a clases...será mejor que me de prisa- Kenichi comenzó a correr para no quedar fuera del aula, pero de pronto algo lo golpeo debajo de la mandíbula.

-(Eh, el cielo)- Pensó el chico que extrañamente estaba mirando hacia el cielo, de pronto el dolor inundo su cuerpo al caer en el frío suelo.

-Uh...¡Lo siento!, de verdad lo lamento no era mi intención- Dijo una chica rubia de lentes muy bonita, tenía un mechón que caía por su frente, con gran "pechonalidad". Esta chica era Miu Furinji

-Ahora por favor quiero que me expliques solo una cosa...- Dijo el chico recogiendo sus libros con una nerviosa sonrisa -¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, acaso querías matarme o qué?!-

-Discúlpame, cuando te tienden una emboscada no es normal tirar a tu atacante al suelo- Miu sonrió sin ver la cara de palo que tenía en ese momento el chico.

-(Esta chica habla como si fuera una peleadora profesional)...¡Oh no!, no llegaremos a tiempo- Gritó desesperado el pobre chico.

Miu le sonrió -Tenemos 5 minutos, ¡Corre!...vamos andando-

-Eh, E-Espera...¿No me digas que cruzaremos nadando este río?- Preguntó el muchacho confundido y nervioso por la respuesta.

-Claro que no,saltaremos para cruzarlo- La chica dio un gran salto tomando de su uniforme a Kenichi quien desgraciadamente no logró llegar al otro extremo.

-No, pobrecito se cayó- Miu miró con un poco de tristeza a kenichi que trataba de salir del río.

Un poco más alejado de ese lugar Naruto los observaba a una distancia de 12 metros con una gran sonrisa, había pensado cortar camino para llegar más rápido a la preparatoria pues faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran, hace 4 años encontró a unos adolescentes de 19 años que hacían movimientos para cruzar obstáculos, eran personas ágiles, rápidas y elegantes, según su abuelo estos hombres eran Traceurs, personas que practicaban Parkour, un deporte de mucha destreza. Luego de eso buscó en internet más información para practicar ese interesante deporte, que no solo le sirvió para mantenerse en un buen estado físico sin que también lo ayudó en peleas callejeras. Naruto al ver el salto de la chica rubia se sorprendió pues la longitud de salto fue bastante grande, se preguntaba si esa chica practicaba lo mismo que el o practicaba Artes Marciales.

-Bueno será mejor que corra o también llegaré tarde- Naruto comenzó a correr saltando un muro y desde este saltar hacia el tejado de una casa para cortar camino hacia su destino.

 _Time Skip_

-(Mmm...Oh, parece que ya llegaron)- Pensó Naruto desde su puesto mientras veía a la chica rubia y el chico de antes, se rió un poco cuando el profesor expulso del salón al chico por traer su uniforme mojado completamente. El profesor le hizo una señal para que pasara al frente junto a él y a Miu.

-Bueno, les quiero presentar a 2 nuevos estudiantes, ella es la señorita Furinji, ha ingresado recientemente y será su compañera desde hoy en el salón Primero E- Dijo un profesor calvo y de lentes.

-Hola, soy Miu Furinji, es un gusto conocerlos a todos- La chica hizo una leve reverencia ante la clase.

-El chico a mi lado es Uzumaki Naruto, al igual que la señorita Furinji acaba de ingresar a esta escuela, desde hoy será parte del salón-

-Es un gusto- Naruto dio una reverencia y camino hasta su puesto para sentarse.

-Señorita Furinji, ¿A donde va? debe tomar asiento- Dijo el profesor cuando vio a la chica dirigirse hasta la puerta.

-Discúlpeme maestro pero como yo también llegue tarde debo quedarme en el pasillo-Miu sonrió y sin esperar respuesta salió del salón dejando un poco descolocado al hombre mayor.

Naruto desde su puesto sonrió antes de cerrar sus ojos para tratar de dormir ignorando la clase del maestro.

Hay sonar la campana Naruto se levantó para recorrer el lugar, según tenía entendido en esa escuela existían muchos talleres interesantes, uno de los que llamaron su atención fueron los de Artes marciales, específicamente el de Karate. Antes de que sus padres murieran en ese accidente, ambos lo habían entrenado muy bien en las artes marciales en general, y su abuelo al ver que se metía en muchas peleas callejeras hizo lo mismo sin embargo se enfocó en enseñarle Karate.

-Supongo que este debe ser el lugar- Naruto observó el lugar donde se encontraba el club de Karate, frunció el ceño cuando vio a muchos jóvenes humillando al chico que estaba con Miu Furinji, según recordaba su nombre es Kenichi Shirahama y es un perdedor en todo los sentidos, o al menos era la opinión que muchos estudiantes compartían de él.

-Daimonji...¿Crees que si algún día soy lo suficientemente fuerte, podré aprender Karate?-

Naruto al escuchar esto se detuvo y sintió que el mundo se desvanecia pues no podía pensar en nada más que esas palabras, eran muy parecidas a las que alguna vez el dijo a sus padres. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esa idea y se volteo en dirección opuesta al club, no quería estar en un lugar donde gente tan estúpida como ese tal Daimonji se encontraba, le daba un poco de lastima el chico pero no podía hacer mucho por él.

-Oye- Naruto se volteo y observó a un hombre de cuerpo atlético, de cabello negro y corto, su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción. Este chico era Saijo Tsukuba -¿Tienes intención de unirte al club de Karate?-

-Hace unos instantes esa mi intención pero he cambiado de opinión- Naruto lo miro igualmente serio, ese chico era fuerte, su mirada era cruel, esto sería malo si ambos pelearan pues estaba seguro de que no iba a ganar.

-¿Qué?, ¿Te dio miedo parecer un débil ante los demás?- Dijo el chico burlándose.

-No, simplemente no quiero estar en el mismo club con una banda de idiotas- Naruto sonrió cuando notó que su comentario ofendió ligeramente al chico.

-Hmpf- El chico camino hasta el club quedando a espaldas de Naruto -Te lo advierto, no querrás estar en una pelea contra mí.-

Naruto frunció ligeramente el ceño -Digo lo mismo- La tensión en el aire era demasiado sin embargo ambos continuaron su camino.

Al terminar la jornada Naruto se dirigió hacia su hogar, a la salida de la escuela notó a Kenichi caminar con un libro en la mano, por alguna extraña razón quiso seguirlo, además el viejo Teuchi nunca le dijo que volviera al trabajo luego de la escuela.

-Se que no debería...pero- Naruto mordió un poco su labio tratando de decidir, su curiosidad pudo más que su responsabilidad y salto en un tejado para comenzar a seguir al chico.

(No tengo un buen presentimiento)

-¿Eh?- Naruto se detuvo al ver a Miu protegiendo a un pobre anciano de unos maleantes, lo que le sorprendió más aún fue la valentía de kenichi para enfrentarse a ellos a pesar de no saber como luchar.

-(Un momento...esos movimientos, ella definitivamente practica artes marciales)- Naruto miraba como Miu derrotaba a todos los maleantes sin romper a sudar ninguna sola gota -(Esa chica es increíble, los derrotó a todos)-

-No es una estudiante normal, desearía poder seguir observándolos pero debo irme ahora- Naruto salto sobre un muro en dirección opuesta a Miu y Kenichi para que estos no lo vieran, cayó suavemente en el muro y posteriormente en el suelo para empezar a correr hasta su hogar.

Naruto nunca se dio cuenta de que Miu lo había detectado -(Parece que el sujeto ya se fue, me pregunto quien será, desapareció tan rápido como apareció)-Pensó Miu antes de regresar a ver a Kenichi.

 _Time Skip_

-Oye te enteraste-

-No, ¿que pasó?-

-Ese tal Shirahama derrotó a Daimonji del Club de Karate-

-¡Qué!, debes estar bromeando-

-¡¿Ese debilucho derrotó a Daimonji?!-

Naruto caminaba un poco sorprendido por la noticia, Kenichi había derrotado a ese mono atlético, como es que se había vuelto tan fuerte en unos solos días, no había explicación para eso. Lo peor de todo es que ahora estaba siendo buscado por un peleador más fuerte que quería enfrentarse con él, no solo eso si no que el hombre que lo buscaba era el mismo tipo con el que se encontró en el Club de Karate, Saijo Tsukuba.

-Acabo de ingresar al Club de Gimnasia Rítmica, ¿A cuál Club ingresarás después de lo que sucedió con el de Karate?- Dijo Miu mientras miraba a un atormentado y frustrado Kenichi.

-¿Al de Judo, o al Club de Kendo?-

-Al...Al, al de jardinería- Dijo Kenichi

-P-pero no es de Artes marciales- Decía la chica rubia con una gotita en la cabeza por el comentario del castaño.

-¿Eh? ¿Kenichi que te pasa?, ¿Hola?- Decía Miu tratando de llamar la atención del chico quien parecía estar en un trance.

-Hola Kenichi- Dijo un chico extraño, pues tenía un largo cabello verde, una nariz extraña y orejas que le dan una apariencia de diablo.

-¿Quien eres tú?- Miu preguntó confundida.

-Soy Haruo Niijima, el mejor amigo de Kenichi y te puedo responder porque Kenichi está así- Dijo chico con una sonrisa traviesa que Miu no notó.

-¿Tú lo sabes?- Dijo Miu aún confundida.

-Por supuesto, Kenichi se encuentra así porque luego de su gran pelea con Daimonji atrajo mucho la atención y ahora el que fue el arbitro de la pelea, Saijo Tsukuba quiere ponerlo a prueba- Dijo el chico mientras Kenichi se mantenía en el piso en posición fetal.

-¿Ponerlo a prueba?- Miu dijo confundida.

-Me refiero a una pelea, sin embargo tengo buenas y malas noticias para ti, amigo Kenichi- Dijo el extraño chico sacando una especia de teléfono móvil.

-¿Qué?- Kenichi despertó un poco de su trance prestandole atención a Niijima.

-Entonces, ¿Cual prefieres, la buena o la mala?- Niijima sonrió al ver que su comentario tuvo el efecto esperado.

-La buena- Dijo Kenichi con desconfianza.

-Antes de tu enfrentamiento con Daimonji un chico ingresó al mismo tiempo que Miu, un chico de 16 años de cabello rubio y ojos azules, el había cruzado un par de palabras con Tsukuba y por alguna extraña razón a este le pareció interesante, el no solo te busca a ti, también está buscando a ese chico, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki- su rostro se torno serio mientras mostraba los datos del chico.

-Rubio de ojos azules...¡Ah!, ya lo recuerdo- Dijo Miu recordando su primer día de clases y también aclarando su duda de quién era el que lo había estado espiando a ella y Kenichi esa noche.

-Según sé, no solo capto su atención si no que también quiere reclutarlo para Ragnarok, sin embargo todos los hombres que lo han encontrado han terminado derrotados bajo su mano, al parecer sabe Artes Marciales y algo de Karate, su destreza y velocidad son superior al promedio pues parece que también se entrena practicando Parkour además de las Artes Marciales-

-(¡Claro!, es por eso que pudo desaparecer tan rápido y sin que lo notara)- Miu se asombró por la habilidades de ese tal Naruto.

-Oh, y entonces ¿Cuál es la mala?-Dijo Kenichi sorprendido por las habilidades del chico nuevo y alegrado por no ser el único al que Tsukuba busca.

-Bueno las malas son que Tsukuba aún te busca- Niijima se rió cuando vio que Kenichi se deprimió de nuevo cayendo al suelo mientras Miu intentaba animarlo.

 _Time Skip_

 _-_ Pensándolo bien los casilleros están en un lugar muy peligroso, ya tengo mis zapatos solo tengo que estar con Miu y estar atento a la ventana del primer piso...Bien, despejado a la derecha y también a la izquierda- Dijo Kenichi con sus zapatos en la mano -Y mientras me voy a ir por atraaas...-

Sin poder continuar el miedo inundo a Kenichi al ver a sus espaldas a Tsukuba -¡Me encontró, el grandote me encontró!-

Tsukuba sonrió tomando a Kenichi y llevándolo hasta un lugar que no tenga espectadores, al llegar a un especie de callejón sin salida, arrojó a Kenichi contra una reja y lo sujeto del cuello.

-¡Uh!, ya déjame ir, ¿Por qué razón, por qué tengo que enfrentarme contigo?- Dijo Kenichi con un poco de ira.

-Quieres una razón, te la daré...¡Nos vamos a enfrentar Kenichi!- Dijo Tsukuba apretando sus puños.

-No...no quiero enfrentarme sin alguna razón- Kenichi camino hacia la salida sin mirar a Tsukuba.

-¿Estas huyendo?, ¿Vas a huir cobardemente, no vas a pelear conmigo Kenichi?- Tsukuba sonrió internamente pues sabía que su comentario tendría cierto efecto en el chico.

-Yo...¡No soy un cobarde, ahora retractate!- Gritó Kenichi subiendo su guardia.

Tsukuba se rió haciendo lo mismo que el chico -Esta bien, intenta derrotarme y me retractaré- Tsukuba dio unos pequeños saltos característicos del Karate Deportivo, rápidamente de un paso llegó hasta donde Kenichi con la intención de golpearlo sin que este pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Ah!- Kenichi gimió de dolor al sentir el puño de Tsukuba en su cara manchándose de su propia sangre, levantó la mirada solo para recibir una patada que lo dejó en el suelo- ¡Gaah!

-¿Que es lo que te pasa Kenichi?, ¡Vamos, Defiéndete!, te pondré a prueba con mis ataques y veré cuanto sabes realmente de las Artes Marciales- Gritó Tsukuba aún en su postura de combate.

Kenichi gimió sin poder levantarse del suelo, Tsukuba gruño con impaciencia pateándolo incontables veces en el abdomen -Solo eres un principiante, tuviste suerte Kenichi contra Daimonji-

-Retractaté- Dijo Kenichi sujetando con mucha fuerza su pierna. Tsukuba gruño un poco por el dolor tratando de soltarse

-¿Que haces?, suéltame- Dijo Tsukuba si embargo frunció el ceño al ver que Kenichi apretaba más fuerte -No eres más que una asquerosa rata- Estaba a punto de golpearlo con una patada sin embargo una voz interrumpió el momento captando la atención de Kenichi y Tsukuba.

-¡Déjalo!- El responsable de ese grito era nada más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki, el rubio miraba con un rostro serio a Tsukuba, sin embargo tenía un gran toque de ira.

-¿Tú?, así que los 2 cobardes se han reunido-Dijo Tsukuba con burla.

Naruto no hizo caso y se acerco a Kenichi para ver que tan dañado estaba y trato de cargarlo con , Tsukuba gruño por ser ignorado -¡No te creas el más fuerte imbécil!- Tsukuba lanzó una poderosa patada a la cabeza de Naruto sin embargo este la detuvo con su mano izquierda a centímetros de su rostro.

Naruto choco una mirada con Tsukuba, sus ojos demostraban ira pura, el chico apretó el pie de Tsukuba y lo empujó lejos. Tsukuba se recuperó un poco de esto quedando a una distancia de 2 metros.

-Maldito- Gruño Tsukuba.

Naruto se colocó en guardia, sin embargo en vez de colocarse como en guardia básica de Karate lo hizo en una distinta, esta era estirar completamente su brazo derecho mientras el otro lo apoya en el hombro, con la rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, dejando el abdomen desprotegido, sus partes intimas y su cara.

-Extraña postura...pero no importa, luego de esto no volverás a pelear-Dijo Tsukuba sonriendo lanzándose contra Naruto quien cerró los ojos para mantener la calma. Tsukuba lanzó un puñetazo al abdomen sin embargo Naruto bajo su mano izquierda rápidamente desviando el puño con el codo y con su mano derecha empujo el rostro de Tsukuba hacia el lado izquierdo impactando una patada en su cara con la pierna derecha producto de un giro.

-¡Ugh!- Tsukuba gimio de dolor cayendo de espaldas.

-(Increíble dejó su cuerpo desprotegido a propósito para así tomarlo por sorpresa por un golpe, sin embargo eso es muy riesgoso, debes ser mucho más rápido que tu oponente para defenderte de algo así)- Pensó Kenichi ya más recuperado mientras observaba la pelea.

-Maldito...- Dijo Tsukuba con ira, rápidamente se levanto y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Naruto, el rubio logró esquivarlo sin embargo no vio la patada al abdomen y retrocedió unos pasos por el dolor.

-De este lugar no te irás limpio- Tsukuba cargo nuevamente contra él ejecutando la misma maniobra golpeando su abdomen con una patada y posteriormente golpeando con puñetazos terminando su combo de ataque con un derechazo al mentón una patada a las costillas.

Kenichi miraba horrorizado el ataque, mientras Naruto se estrello con un muro sujetando su abdomen y mentón con gran dolor.

-Tsk...Maldito seas- Dijo Naruto esquivando otra patada, esta vez a la cara por parte de Tsukuba. Naruto impactó un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda de Tsukuba y un rodillazo al pecho.

Naruto intentó terminar con una patada frontal hacia las costillas sin embargo Tsukuba la desvió golpeando fuertemente su abdomen otra vez.

-(¡Ugh!, Maldición si esto sigue así perderé, y no solo saldré herido yo si no también Kenichi)-Pensó Naruto con gran dolor -(El está impactando a mi abdomen para quitarme el aliento y así que mis golpeas sean menos fuertes, es por esa razón que ya casi no le causo daño...debo pensar en algo)-

-Ahora te diste cuenta que no puedes ganarme, ¿verdad?- Dijo Tsukuba con burla.

Naruto gruño -No, me sorprendí de que fueras tan débil-Naruto sonrió mientras encontraba la técnica correcta para acabar con ese tipo.

-Hijo de puta- Dijo Tsukuba con ira, esta vez fue más veloz y cargó con una patada rápida al abdomen, si impactaba el rubio no podría seguir en pie.

-(...Ahora)- Pensó el rubio deteniendo su patada con sus dos manos como si estuviera haciendo un Kame Hame ha. Naruto desvió con esa misma posición de manos la patada para acercarse hasta su cuerpo.

 _Flash Back_

 _Se puede ver a un niño riendo con su padre mientras están rodeados de hombres en el suelo._

 _-Papá como fue esa técnica, muéstrame de nuevo por favor- Dijo suplicante un Naruto de tan solo 5 años._

 _-Bien Naruto- Dijo Minato con una sonrisa -Esta técnica es muy peligrosa pues si se ejecuta bien y a máxima potencia puede llegar a matar a alguna persona, primero debes pensar que creas una esfera con tus manos y que esta quede solo en tu mano hábil, luego debes canalizar esta energía por tu cuerpo e impactar en abdomen del oponente de forma rápida y certera-_

 _-Wow, pero y ¿Por qué debo hacer una esfera?- Dijo el pequeño Naruto confundido._

 _-Pues si te fijas...-Dijo Minato indicando a los hombres en el piso, todos tenían una especie de marca en el cuerpo de una esfera giratoria._

 _-¡Genial!- Gritó Naruto acercándose a un árbol y haciendo lo mismo que dijo su padre sin embargo nada de eso paso y solo quedó con un gran dolor._

 _-¡Hay, no funciona!- Naruto gimió un poco de dolor causando la risa de su padre._

 _-Pues bueno, aún eres muy pequeño para hacerlo...de momento volvamos a casa o tu madre nos retará a ambos- Dijo Minato con una gota de sudor, Naruto se rió nerviosamente en el mismo estado que su padre._

 _Ambos caminaban tranquilamente hasta casa, Naruto de pronto miró a su Padre- Papá, ¿como se llama tu técnica?-_

 _Minato sonrió -Esta técnica se llama..._

 _Fin Flash back_

 _-_ ¡Rasengan!- Gritó Naruto impactando su puño derecho en el abdomen de Tsukuba dejándolo sin aire y con gran dolor antes de sentir como si un tornado a travesara su estomago saltando lejos y cayendo cerca de la reja con mucho dolor una especie de marca de una esfera giratoria en su abdomen.

-(Imposible)-Pensó Kenichi impactado por lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

-Ganaste- Dijo Kenichi alegre mientras observaba al rubio.

-Así parece jeje- Dijo el chico riendo nervioso antes de abrir completamente sus ojos como si algo lo hubiera atravesado, Naruto cayó inconsciente en el suelo por el agotamiento y el dolor, la técnica siempre lo dejaba exhausto.

-¿Eh?...-Dijo Kenichi sorprendido antes de acercarse a él sin embargo no llegó tan lejos antes de acabar de la misma forma pero aún consciente.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **¿Qué les pareció, es bueno, malo, horrible, hermoso?, ustedes díganme en los comentarios que les pareció, y las cosas que tengo que mejorar.**

 **Traté de hacerlo no tan largo ni tan corto, creo que está bien con esto, me sentí conforme,**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan?, un poquito más largos o de esta forma esta bien.**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima.**


	2. La llama que aún persiste

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de "The Ninth Dragon, Stronger", también quería aclarar que no tengo un rango de tiempo definido para subir los capítulos, me refiero a que lo subiré cuando tenga tiempo y me encuentre bien, muchas veces el internet me traiciona T.T, la verdad es que este fic iba a subirlo hace un año y no pude porque mi computador falló con el teclado, hoy actualmente tengo otro pero no tiene el programa Word ^^U**

 **Acerca de los Reviews, los responderé por interno, sin embargo cuando sea algo muy importante o algo que no queda muy claro lo pondré al inicio del siguiente capítulo para aclarar esa duda y así la historia no tenga "lagunas".**

 **Bueno sin nada más que agregar me despido y nos leemos más a bajo.**

 _Renuncia de Derechos: Naruto y Kenichi no pertenecen, estos son propiedad exclusiva de SouthPark._

* * *

Ugh

Donde...

¿Donde estoy?...

¿Qué paso?...

Naruto abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, parecía estar en una clínica pues todo el lugar era blanco y se encontraba acostado en una camilla, lentamente intentó levantarse.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- Dijo un hombre de baja estatura, con un extraño bigote y pelo erizado, lleva un sombrero en la cabeza y llevaba ropa tradicional china.

-¿Quien es usted?- Naruto lo miro con calma, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso, a pesar de estar débil su campo de detección es agudo pues fue entrenado así por su abuelo pero ese hombre lo logró sorprender y no solo eso si no que también pareciera como si siempre estuvo ahí, de cualquier forma no era alguien ordinario.

-Puedes estar tranquilo chico, no te haré daño. Mi nombre es Kensei Ma y mi querido discipula Kenichi junto con Miu te han traído a mi clínica de Acupuntura- Kensei se acerco lentamente para tomar una de sus agujas especiales y comenzó su labor -Kenichi me dijo que lo salvaste en una pelea contra un estudiante, eres muy fuerte, sin embargo la técnica que usaste no fue muy buena para tu cuerpo- Kensei cogió un ligero brillo en sus ojos al mencionar "técnica".

-Así que usted es el maestro de Kenichi- Dijo Naruto con su mirada en ninguna parte -Por cierto...cuanto dinero costará- Naruto fue cortado antes de poder continuar.

-Tranquilo no te cobraré, es una muestra de agradecimiento...aun no puedes moverte mucho pero deberías comer algo, cerca de aquí está Ryozanpaku, ahí es donde Kenichi entrena en sus Artes Marciales conmigo y los demás Maestros- Dijo Kensei retirando las agujas y dándole espacio a Naruto para que este se levantara.

-Muchas gracias maestro Ma- Naruto sonrió mientras se levantaba y seguía al maestro -(Un momento, Kenichi tiene más de un maestro...Wow, eso explica como se hizo tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo)-

 **-** Por cierto, Kenichi mencionó que la postura que usaste al comienzo de la pelea era muy extraña, ¿Podrías explicarme un poco acerca de eso?- Dijo Ma un tanto curioso.

-Claro, verá ese estilo se llama **Lightning Break** , fue creada por mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo, consiste en colocarse en una guardia poco convencional que deje a la vista muchos lugares desprotegidos y luego sorprender al oponente con golpes inesperados, sin embargo es muy riesgoso y se necesita ser muy veloz para anticiparse rápidamente a los movimientos...claro que mi abuelo lo hacia 10 veces más rápido que yo y sin cansarse- Explico Naruto.

-Muy interesante, pero tal parece que aún no dominas ese estilo- Dijo Kensei con una sonrisa burlona.

Naruto rasco su cabeza con su mano derecha y soltó una risa nerviosa -La verdad es que no-

-Dime, ¿Quién fue tu abuelo?- Kensei otra vez tenía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-No era mi abuelo realmente, el me acogió cuando era más pequeño, su nombre era Jiraiya-Dijo Naruto mientras hablaba sobre los estilos de pelea que el había desarrollado y el entrenamiento al cual había sido sometido, sin embargo el maestro ya no lo escuchaba pues su mente estaba rondando ese nombre.

-(Jiraiya, uno de los 3 Sannin legendarios...como era de suponerse, además esa técnica "Rasengan", sin duda alguna...el anciano estará impactado por esta noticia)- Pensaba el maestro mientras una ligera sombra cubría sus ojos.

-¡Bien Kenichi, esquiva!- Grito un hombre mandando a volar al pobre chico con una patada.

-¡Ah!- Grito Kenichi impactándose en el muro del recinto.

-¿Kenichi?- Dijo Naruto sorprendido por verlo y por la gran fuerza del hombre.

-¡Kenichi!- Grito una chica rubia corriendo hasta el para ver su condición.

-Ugh...¿eh?, Naruto- Dijo Kenichi mientras se levantaba lentamente, su comentario atrajo la atención de todos los maestros incluyendo al anciano que posaron su vista en el rubio que en ese momento caminaba junto con Kensei.

-Hola kenichi, Miu- Saludo Naruto con una sonrisa a ambos.

-Me alegra que estés bien luego de la pelea- Dijo Kenichi suspirando.

-Y bien, no nos presentarán a su nuevo amigo, Miu- Habló una voz cerca de ellos, Naruto vio a un gran hombre de cabello rubio y muy musculoso, por su cabello probablemente sería el abuelo de Miu.

-Oh, si abuelo, este chico es Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto ellos son los maestros de Ryozanpaku- Miu indico a una mujer muy atractiva de cabello oscuro y una gran pechonalidad al igual de Miu, Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente al verla -Esta es la maestra Shigure Kosaka, es experta en el uso de Armas.

-El es el maestro Akisame Koetsuji, es maestro de Jiu Jitsu y tiene una clínica Quiropráctica cerca del maestro Ma- Este era un hombre igual de extraño que el maestro Ma Kensei, su cabello era similar al de Kenichi y de color negro, sin embargo su actitud era relajada.

-El maestro de Muay Thai Apachai Hopachai- El era el hombre que arrojó a Kenichi, era alto y musculoso de piel morena y vestía una camisa sin mangas, pantalones cortos de color rojo y vendas en sus pies y manos.

-El maestro de Karate, Shio Sakaki- Un hombre alto y musculoso, de cabello negro con un mechón hacia a delante y una cicatriz que abarca la mitad del rostro.

-El maestro de Kenpo Chino, Kensei Ma que ya conociste y finalmente mi abuelo, Hayato Furinji- Terminó Miu indicando con su mano al hombre.

-Es un placer- Dijo Naruto haciendo una ligera reverencia.

-Así que este el muchacho que te salvo el culo Kenichi- Dijo Sakaki con una sonrisa.

-Sakaki no trates así a nuestro discípulo- Le reprendió Akisame.

-Apa Apa- Decía el maestro Apachai asintiendo.

-Bueno esta bien, es mejor que continuemos dentro, Kenichi tu entrenamiento se pospondrá por un rato- Dijo Akisame que luego miro a Miu -Miu querida, podrías servirle algo de comer al joven, de seguro debe tener hambre-

-Enseguida maestro- Miu se retiró hacia la cocina mientras los maestros y los chicos se dirigían a dentro para conversar.

-Dinos Naruto, quien fue tu Maestro- Habló por fin el anciano que tenía el mismo brillo en sus ojos que Kensei.

Naruto sonrió con un poco de nostalgia y miró a los maestros para responder -Mis maestros fueron mis padres y mi abuelo, mis padres eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki y mi abuelo era Jiraiya-.

Naruto levantó una ceja al ver que el abuelo de Miu, el maestro Akisame y Kensei se tensaron al oír eso -Y donde están ellos ahora mismo- Dijo Hayato tocando su barba.

-Ellos...ellos murieron- habló Naruto mientras su voz temblaba, Kenichi se sorprendió al oír esto y no fue el único pues Miu también se asombró y parecía compadecerle con la mirada mientras dejaba en frente de el un tazón de arroz.

Naruto cogió los palillos y comenzó a comer tratando de despejar sus pensamientos y ahogar sus recuerdos. Kenichi apretó un poco sus manos temblando ligeramente hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro, Sakaki le dirigió una mirada suave para calmarlo.

-Lo lamento mucho- Dijo Hayato quien fijó su mirada en el anillo de plata que llevaba el chico -(Tendré que decirle...) Naruto, hay algo que necesito decirte sobre tus padres y tu abuelo...-

-¿Eh?, ¿Usted los conocía?- Naruto lo miró sorprendido.

-No solo los conocía, pelee contra tu padre hace mucho, el era un oponente formidable a pesar de ser tan joven- Hayato sonrió con nostalgia.

-Verás Naruto, hace mucho tiempo durante mis viajes conocí a un hombre muy fuerte, según se decía podía acabar con docenas de maestros sin romper a sudar, ese hombre era tu abuelo, Jiraiya. Jiraiya junto a otras 2 personas viajaban por el mundo esparciendo sus conocimientos y batallando con guerreros fuertes, ellos eran nombrados los **3 Sannin Legendarios**. Un día los tres Sannin tuvieron una discusión y terminaron tomando caminos distintos, tomando aprendices y uno de los aprendices de tu abuelo fue tu padre, Minato- El anciano tomó una pausa para mirar a Naruto que se encontraba sorprendido.

-Con el paso del tiempo Minato se encontró con tu madre, Kushina, quien también era aprendiz de uno de los Sannin. Ambos se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro- Naruto sonrió de forma sutil y mantenía silencio mientras el anciano relataba la historia, no era único, Kenichi y los demás también escuchaban atentos-.

-Pero no todo era color de Rosa. Una organización se comenzó a formar, esta pensaba que el sentido de las Artes Marciales era Matar, mataban a todo aquél que se oponía a ellos. Tu padre junto con 8 personas decidieron formar una alianza que tenía el objetivo de destruir esa organización, dicha alianza fue nombrada **Los Nueve Dragones** , sin embargo las cosas no salieron como lo habían planeado y muchos miembros de esa alianza murieron a manos de la organización. Tu padre sabía que él era el próximo blanco y huyó contigo y tu madre a un lugar seguro, luego de establecerse en una casa Minato pensó que las cosas se habían calmado y era hora de volver para enfrentar a la organización, pero fue emboscado por unos hombres y ni él ni tu madre pudieron derrotarlos...Tu abuelo al enterarse de la noticia quedó devastado y te busco por mar y por tierra para mantenerse seguro, pues si la organización se enteraba de ti no dudaría en matarte o en el peor de los casos atraerte a su lado-.

-¿Q-qué esta diciendo?, ¿Mis padres fueron asesinados?- Naruto en shock total.

-Ellos querían mantenerte a salvo, por eso no llevas el apellido de tu padre, la razón de por que te enseñaron artes marciales a una edad tan temprana fue porque querían que lograrás defenderte cuando ellos no estuvieran ahí para hacerlo. Ellos pensaban que el mundo podría encontrar la paz siguiendo el camino **Katsujinken** de las Artes Marciales- Dijo Hayato.

Naruto bajo ligeramente su cabeza y observó su anillo. Akisame se acercó un poco al chico para decirle unas palabras -Naruto sé que es muy difícil enfrentarte a esto pero-

Akisame no logró continuar porque Naruto se inclinó hacia los demás maestros -Maestros, entrenenme. Si mi padre y mi abuelo creían que algo como la Paz era posible entonces yo la encontraré, no dejaré que todo por lo que ellos lucharon sea olvidado, me haré muy fuerte y acabaré por completo con esa organización, así que por favor...entrenenme maestros, se los ruego-

Los maestros estaban muy sorprendidos por su reacción e incluso Shigure estaba un poco impactada por la respuesta. Hayato rió luego de unos instantes y miró al chico con una sonrisa.

-(Se parece demasiado a Minato en cuerpo y voluntad pero es igual a Kushina en alegría y energía...estarían muy orgullosos en lo que se ha convertido su hijo)- Pensó Hayato tocando su larga barba.

-Bien Naruto, escribe tu nombre y dirección aquí por favor- Dijo el maestro Ma colocando en la mesa un pergamino.

-¿Uh?, bien- Dijo Naruto escribiendo su nombre y dirección en la hoja -Serán 20 mil por la inscripción- Dijo el maestro, Naruto quedo en blanco unos momentos antes de suspirar y sacar el dinero.

-¿De verdad puedes pagarlo?- Dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Naruto lo miró y asintió -Si, aunque en este momento solo tengo la mitad- Naruto se volteo para mirar al maestro -Le importaría si le pago el resto más tarde-.

-No hay ningún problema pequeño Naruto- El maestro recibió el dinero con una sonrisa mientras el rubio tenía una gota de sudor por el apodo.

-(Bueno, ahí se fue parte de mi sueldo)-Pensó Naruto con algo de pena al ver que el dinero se iba de sus manos.

-Muy bien Kenichi, es hora de continuar tu entrenamiento- Dijo Sakaki con una sonrisa un tanto sádica.

-¡Si!- Kenichi asintió con seriedad y se dirigió a fuera con el maestro mientras los demás se dispersaban para hacer sus cosas personales. En la habitación tan solo quedo el anciano y Naruto.

-¿Cuando comenzaré mi entrenamiento?- Preguntó un poco curioso el chico.

-Ahora mismo, sin embargo hay algo que quiero darte- Hayato se dirigió hasta un cuarto donde retiró una caja de color negro, con cuidado le dio la caja a Naruto.

-¿Qué es esto?- Dijo Naruto observando detenidamente la caja.

-Ábrelo- Naruto abrió con mucho cuidado la caja y se sorprendió al ver una cinta roja junto con una carta, ambas encima de una pañuelo morado.

-Es de tus padres, esta cinta que ves pertenecía a tu madre, nunca luchaba sin usar esa cinta...ella decía que esa cinta llegaba a ser más fuerte que su espada, le hacía recordar a su familia y por que luchaba- Dijo Hayato observando al rubio que colocaba la cinta sobre su frente, una pequeña lagrima escapó de sus ojos y formó una gran sonrisa como las de antaño.

-Esta carta...-murmuró Naruto abriéndola para leerla.

 _ **Minato:** "Hijo, si estas leyendo esto significa que yo ya no estoy a tu lado, me encantaría verte crecer y ver lo fuerte que te convertirás...Se que serás un gran hombre, nunca dejes de soñar y nunca dejes de creer que existe esperanza...tu tienes la fuerza para lograr cualquier cosa, no tengas miedo a fallar, pide ayuda y confía en tu propia fuerza, vive una vida en la cual tu único arrepentimiento sea matar...da paso a la vida, deja un legado y entrega a amor a los que te rodean"_

 ** _Kushina:_** _"Naru-chan, lamento no poder estar contigo, pero las cosas son así, lo único que quiero decirte es que no te rindas ante nada ni nadie, siempre lucha por lo que creas correcto, haz buenos amigos, no te preocupes en si son muchos o pocos, solo los necesarios, come muchas frutas y verduras, consigue una buena chica que te respete y respétala tu a ella, habrán oportunidades en las que no logres ver la luz, no te desesperes y ten fe en que encontrarás el camino...nunca te dejaremos solo"_

 _Pd: Bajo el pañuelo morado hay un pequeño libro que tu padre y yo hicimos para ti, en el se hayan nuestras técnicas y estilos, hazte fuerte junto a ellas y desarrolla tus propias técnicas. No lo olvides Naruto, te amamos muchísimo y nunca estarás solo._

Naruto no podía contener la lágrimas mientras leía la carta de sus padres -Muchas gracias, mamá...papá, haré muchos amigos, comeré sano y tendré una novia espectacular, nunca dejaré de creer y siempre lucharé por lo que crea correcto...gracias...por todo, son los mejores padres del mundo- Murmuró el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos y limpiaba sus lágrimas, guardó la carta en su bolsillo y retiró el pañuelo, tal como sus padres decían había un libro un poco grueso, en la portada había un dibujo de un dragón pintado de color rojo.

-...¿Empezamos?- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras miraba al anciano. El hombre mayor le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera.

Al llegar a fuera Naruto observó a Kenichi mientras era torturad...digo entrenado por sus maestros. Le dio un poco de pena por el pobre chico.

-Bueno y con que empezaré- Naruto estaba muy ansioso por empezar su entrenamiento con esos maestros.

-Serás entrenado por cada uno de los maestros presentes en Ryozanpaku, creo que podrías empezar con Akisame al igual que Kenichi y- El anciano no pudo continuar cuando Naruto habló.

-Si no le molesta me gustaría enfrentarme contra usted- Pidió Naruto con una alegre sonrisa. Cada persona presente quedó sorprendida por la petición, en especial los maestros y Miu que conocían la verdadera fuerza del hombre.

Hayato rió -Y dime, ¿Por qué deseas enfrentarme?-.

-Usted dijo que hace mucho tiempo se enfrentó con mi padre...no sé como explicarlo pero cada parte de mi cuerpo me dice que huya al estar cerca de usted y eso me intriga, lo único que quiero en este instante es luchar contra usted- Dijo Naruto apretando sus puños con una sonrisa de zorro.

-Haha bueno supongo que no queda más remedio que aceptar- Dijo Hayato mientras caminaba hacia Naruto.

-Venerable no puede estar hablando enserio- Dijo Sakaki en shock.

-Sakaki tiene razón venerable, es absurdo- Akisame intentó persuadir al hombre.

-Tranquilos, solo será un enfrentamiento pequeño- El anciano miró a Naruto - usaré solo el 0,1% de mi fuerza-.

-(¡¿Qué?!, que tan fuerte es este viejo)- Naruto trago saliva y trato de recobrar la compostura. Sin esperar aviso alguno corrió hasta el anciano cortando la distancia entre ambos y lanzó un puñetazo al abdomen.

-Eres muy veloz, sin embargo muy predecible- comentó Hayato quien había detenido su ataque con un solo dedo.

-(¿Q-qué demonios?, debes estar bromeando, puse toda mi fuerza en ese ataque)- Naruto quedó impactado y no se percató del golpe al mentón por parte del anciano -¡Gah!- el rubio gimió de dolor pero logró estabilizarse cayendo suavemente en el suelo.

-(Debo intentar algo diferente...¡Lo tengo!)- Pensó Naruto.

El rubio cortó la distancia otra vez entre ambos, no obstante esta vez fue un poco más lento y se detuvo un segundo antes de que a una velocidad increíble se trasladara por encima del anciano. El movimiento sorprendió a Miu y a Kenichi, pero no fue suficiente para desaparecer del campo de visión de los maestros que lograban seguirlo con la mirada sin ninguna dificultad.

- **Lightning Break: Slaughter Storm** \- Naruto lanzó una fuerte patada al rostro del hombre quien se agachó a centímetros de la colisión. Naruto abrió los ojos y se dejo caer en el suelo haciendo una barrida a los pies del hombre al mismo tiempo que tocaba la tierra.

El anciano agarró su pie antes que lo golpeara y con una gran fuerza lo empujó lejos. Naruto gimió de dolor al revolcarse en la tierra y logró levantarse solo para ser sorprendido por un golpe al rostro producto del rubio mayor, a penas pudo protegerse del golpe tan potente que lo estrelló en el muro.

-¡Ah!- Gritó el rubio al estrellarse en el muro. Miu estaba horrorizada por lo que había pasado.

-¡Abuelo!, ten más cuidado- Gritó la chica reprendiendo al hombre.

-Oh lo lamento, pase de 0,1% a 0,2% sin darme cuenta- El hombre rió causándole una gota de sudor a los maestros y discípulos.

-Eres muy fuerte anciano...pero esto aún no termina- la voz de Naruto se escuchó en el lugar, esta vez el rubio más pequeño había tomado con la guardia baja al anciano e impacto su técnica más fuerte en él.

- **Rasengan** \- Naruto estrelló su puño contra el cuerpo de Hayato que no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro.

-I-imposible- murmuró Kenichi que había visto a Naruto usar la técnica contra Tsukuba y vio lo potente que esta era.

-Es una técnica muy fuerte, sin embargo no está a su máximo potencial...te falta mucho para alcanzar el nivel que tenía tu padre al utilizar este y otros movimientos- Hayato sonrió y luego tensó sus músculos -Ahora, ¡Esquiva!-.

-(¡Demonios!...a esta distancia no podré esquivar ese ataque)- Naruto entró en pánico y no podía encontrar una salida para ese ataque.

 _Flash back_

 _" **Lightning Break** , fue creada por mi abuelo hace mucho tiempo, consiste en colocarse en una guardia poco convencional que deje a la vista muchos lugares desprotegidos y luego sorprender al oponente con golpes inesperados, sin embargo es muy riesgoso y se necesita ser muy veloz para anticiparse rápidamente a los movimientos"_

 _Fin Flash back_

Naruto sonrió internamente y relajo sus músculos, antes de que el golpe impactara en su rostro movió su cara hacia el lado izquierdo y giró su cuerpo hacia el mismo lado lanzando una patada con la pierna izquierda para bajar el brazo del anciano (con el cual lanzó el golpe) y terminó con un derechazo en la mejilla del anciano. El combo fue ejecutado a una velocidad increíble como si fuera nada más que un reflejo del cuerpo.

Hayato retrocedió unos pasos para tomar cierta distancia del rubio -(Ya veo...este es el estilo de Jiraiya, **Lightning Break** se ve que hiciste más que solo enseñarle a escabullirse y a detectar al enemigo)-.

-Bien, creo que es tiempo de dar por terminada esta pelea. Has demostrado ser un buen oponente y se ve que te niegas a rendirte en una lucha- el anciano le sonrió dándole un poco de calma al rubio menor quien relajo sus músculos para descansar de la exhausta pelea.

Miu y Kenichi se acercaron para hablar con él mientras los demás maestros se reunían dentro de la casa para conversar acerca del nuevo discípulo.

-¿Que opinan?- Preguntó el maestro Akisame.

-Sin duda es un gran peleador, y esos estilos que utiliza junto con esa extraña técnica son muy buenos- Habló el maestro Sakaki.

-Rasengan...el esta usando Ki...sin darse cuenta- Dijo la maestra de las armas.

-Tiene experiencias en luchas, seguramente ya se ha enfrentado a más personas en peleas callejeras, es por eso que logra guardar la calma- Dijo el anciano tocando su barba.

-Es un chico lleno de sorpresas sin lugar a dudas, pero aún le falta entrenamiento- Dijo el maestro Ma con una sonrisa.

-Apa, a Apachai le gustaría entrenarlo- Dijo el maestro del Muay Thai lanzando una serie de golpes al aire.

-Bien, desde mañana lo entrenaremos junto con Kenichi, además creo que esto no solo ayudará a Naruto, también tendrá cierto efecto en Kenichi y Miu- Dijo Akisame misteriosamente mientras tocaba su bigote.

 **Con Naruto y los demás**

-¿Que fue esa técnica?- Dijo Miu sorprendida y curiosa.

-Se llama Rasengan, fue creada por mi padre, es muy letal y compleja, necesito concentrar mi fuerza en un solo punto e imaginar que creo una esfera en la palma de mi mano y esta se transforma en una especie de remolino, luego debo expulsarlo deforma abrupta con un golpe hacia mi objetivo- Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Increíble- Dijo Miu mientras seguía pensando en dicho ataque.

-Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado correctamente- el castaño sonrió y se apunto con el dedo -Mi nombre es Kenichi, Kenichi Shirahama y te doy las gracias por salvarme en la pelea contra Tsukuba.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa -Mi nombre es Miu Furinji, encantada y también te doy las gracias por ayudar a Kenichi-.

-No hay problema, tranquilos- El rubio los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y espero podamos ser buenos amigos-.

Los tres sonrieron sin necesidad de responder al comentario del rubio pues sus rostros reflejaban lo que estaban pensando en ese instante.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **¿Qué tal?, ¿Les gustó el capítulo?, traté de hacerlo con la misma extensión que el primero para mantener cierto rango de palabras y así (como dije anteriormente) no hacerlos tan cortos ni tan largos.**

 **Respecto al Lightning Break (Rotura del Rayo) es un estilo que se me ocurrió y como dije, consiste en hacer movimientos rápidos e inesperados que acaben fácilmente con el rival, Jiraiya fue el creador de este estilo y como se podrán imaginar algunos, Minato tomó esto como base para desarrollar un estilo aún más letal y veloz al que llamo Hiraishin (Dios del trueno Volador).**

 **Con respecto a la disputa entre los Sannin, aparecerá conforme avanza la historia y respecto a las técnicas de Naruto; RasenShuriken, Odama Rasengan, Rasen-rengan, etc. No deben preocuparse, estas SI van a aparecer como también otras más de la serie Naruto pero adaptadas a este mundo, y también Naruto las aprenderá de una manera distinta, pues para hacer el RasenShuriken tuvo que pedir ayuda a Asuma y Kakashi, algunos ya se imaginaran quien le enseñara al rubio a crear esta técnica y los que aún no saben...Mmm solo les diré esto; "El viento corta".**

 **Nos vemos amigos ^^**


	3. Entrenamiento y Castigo

Hi!, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo, ha sido un laaargo tiempo disculpen pero mi internet realmente es un asco y los estudios y bla bla bla u.u Además les dije que no tengo un límite de tiempo para subir un capítulo y tampoco quiero tenerlo porque me apresuraré y las cosas saldrán mal ^_^U

He visto que tienen curiosidad por quien será la novia de nuestro rubio protagonista, me encantaría decirles pero no lo haré, lo averiguarán conforme la historia avanza. Aunque puedo decirles que no es Miu =P

Bueno sin añadir más comentarios, comenzamos...

 **Renuncia de Derechos:** Naruto y Kenichi no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto y Syun Matsuena, respectivamente.

* * *

-Dicen que es muy malo-

-y agresivo...-

-Corre-

Kenichi miraba confundido como 2 chicas huían de él y no solo eso, muchos estudiantes evitan mirarlo a los ojos y se iban cada vez que él se acercaba. Kenichi bajo la vista de su libro y se sentó en unas bancas mientras observaba a las demás personas que seguían con ese extraño comportamiento.

-¿Qué les pasa?- murmuró para si mismo el chico castaño antes de ser sorprendido por cierta chica rubia que bajaba de las ramas.

-Hola ¿Qué pasa?- Miu lo miró alzando una ceja levemente -Estas muy raro, tienes una mirada muy seria, ¿Te pasa algo malo Kenichi?.

-Si, me preocupa algo...- Kenichi frunció el ceño-.

-¿Crees que todos te tienen miedo?- Preguntó la rubia curiosamente.

-Si, tengo esa sensación...- Kenichi no pudo seguir hablando pues una voz muy familiar lo interrumpió.

-¿Que hay?- Exclamó una voz conocida por ambos, un chico rubio de la estatura de Kenichi se acercaba con una sonrisa.

-Oh, Hola Naruto- Miu lo saludo con una sonrisa de igual forma.

-¿Qué pasa?- Naruto notó la cara que tenía Kenichi.

-No es nada, solo que...-Kenichi fue cortado antes de terminar por una voz muy familiar.

-¡Tenga la nota completa de como Kenichi el cobarde y el novato Naruto Uzumaki derrotaron a Tsukuba!- Niijima aventaba hojas al aire con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Naruto abrió los ojos ligeramente por la sorpresa, pues no se esperaba esto, mientras que Kenichi se encontraba en shock.

Kenichi corrió a una velocidad inhumana y golpeo a Niijima en las costillas dejándolo en el suelo mientras recogía las hojas en el suelo -¡No lean, No lean!...Niijima ¿qué intentas hacer,? ¡explícame!-

-¿Eh?,Hola mi mejor amigo, ex cobarde y ahora gran peleador-

-¿Quién dijo que era tu mejor amigo? y ¿que demonios significa esto?- Kenichi refregó la hoja en la cara del chico extraño exigiendo explicaciones mientras Miu y Naruto veían todo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno estoy en el Club de Periodismo, ¿cómo puedo callarme los logros de mi mejor amigo?- Niijima sonrió y sacó su especie de tableta con información -Sé que has estado entrenando en algún Dojo...y al parecer el chico rubio también- Niijima dijo lo último mirando a Naruto que mantuvo silencio.

-¿Qué, pero cómo lo sabes?- Kenichi lo miraba sorprendido.

-Yo le dije, lo siento mucho Kenichi- Miu juntaba sus dedos con timidez -Me costo solo 2 sopas instantáneas- Agregó Niijima.

-¡No es posible, Te vendiste!-Exclamó Kenichi sorprendido.

-Es que Niijima es tu mejor amigo, no pensé que haría algo como esto- Decía la chica tratando de arreglar lo que había hecho.

Kenichi tapo su cara con su brazo mientras lagrimas cómicas caían de sus ojos -Te agradeceré que te quedes callada-.

-Ay no, será mejor que te escondas amigo- Dijo Niijima con seriedad mientras miraba a un grupo de tres personas muy extrañas que sostenían una de las hojas repartidas por Niijima.

Uno de ellos que parecía ser el líder la aventó al aire y la rompió de un puñetazo con una rapidez increíble. Kenichi estaba impactado y Naruto no estaba mejor.

-(Maldición, no presiento nada bueno, lo peor de todo es que si ellos pelean contra mi y Kenichi no podremos hacer mucho. Al grandulón lo podría acabar con un Rasengan pero a los otros dos no creo poder manejarlos, sobre todo por el líder...)- Naruto apretaba sus puños preparándose para cualquier cosa pero se relajo cuando vió que los hombres se alejaban.

-¿Q-quienes eran esos tipos?- Kenichi miraba con miedo al trió que se iba alejando.

-Son chicos de Ragnarok, Kenichi debes tener cuidado de ahora en adelante porque estas en la mira, tu pelea con Tsukuba atrajo mucha atención...pero no serás el único- Niijima volteo la mirada a Naruto -Las personas los vieron a los 2 en el suelo así que todos piensan que ambos derrotaron a Tsukuba, por tanto ambos están siendo buscados.

Naruto seguía mirando la dirección por donde los chicos se habían ido -Dime...¿Qué mas sabes de ese tal Ragnarok?-

-Es una poderosa pandilla que controla toda la ciudad, son personas de temer- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Time Skip

-Ah- Suspiró Naruto mientras caminaba por el dojo con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de buzo de color rojo.

-¿Te pasa algo Naruto?- Dijo el maestro Kensei, que era el maestro más cercano a Naruto sin contar a Akisame -Te noto...desanimado-

-...Es solo que...- Comenzó el chico mientras se sentaba en la suave madera -he entrenado desde muy pequeño y siempre me he esforzado, pero por más que intento pareciera como si nunca es suficiente...Pareciera como si ganara mis batallas por suerte...y eso hace dudar de mis propias capacidades, ¿Sabe?-

-Naruto, en las Artes Marciales el peleador debe entrenar constantemente, y además siempre existirá alguien mejor que tú allá a fuera, pero esa no es una excusa para rendirse. Existen personas que poseen un don y talento para distintas cosas, pero no significa que son mejores que las personas normales, ellos tan solo poseen una pequeña ventaja...el desenlace siempre dependerá de ti, tanto en una pelea como en cualquier otra situación- Hablaba el maestro mientras el rubio escuchaba atento y en silencio -Asi que dime Naruto, ¿Quieres ser fuerte? o ¿Quieres permanecer en el estado en que estas?-

Naruto guardó silencio con la vista en el piso y el cabello tapando sus ojos, el chico levanto la mirada con una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya sabe la respuesta...maestro- Naruto se levanto mientras caminaba hasta un árbol, apretó sus dientes -No me rendiré...- Susurro el rubio.

-¿Que has dicho?- dijo Ma sonriendo internamente.

-Dije...¡Que no me rendiré!- Exclamó el chico con fuerza mientras golpeaba el árbol con su puño hábil provocando que muchas hojas cayeran.

-Entonces creo que es hora de empezar- Dijo el pequeño maestro captando toda la atención de Naruto.

-Kenichi a diferencia de ti, no sabe nada acerca de las Artes Marciales sin contar con que su aptitud física es un fiasco, sin embargo no podemos aplicar el mismo entrenamiento para ti. Tu estilo, si bien no lo tienes definido, se basa por el momento de una mezcla de otros estilos que ya has asimilado, ¿Me equivoco?-

Naruto asintió -Eso es algo que también me está rondando en la cabeza...¿Como puedo crear mi propio estilo?, mi padre, mi abuelo y mi madre tenían el suyo, y ciertamente eran muy poderosos-.

-Me temo que esa es una pregunta que solo tú podrás responderte- Ma sonrió y luego cambió su rostro a uno serio.

-Estuvimos discutiendo con los demás maestros y decidimos orientarte en tus entrenamientos, además de ayudarte a lograr las técnicas que tu padre y tu madre dejaron para ti- Naruto se emocionó ante la idea -Pero por ahora vamos hacer otra cosa. Cuando llegaste dijiste que aún no dominabas el estilo de tu abuelo; "Lightning Break"-.

-E-esta diciendo que...- Decía Naruto sorprendido y emocionado.

-Voy a entrenarte para que domines ese estilo. Akisame, yo y el anciano conocíamos muy bien a tu abuelo, así que se como funciona ese estilo y recuerdo los entrenamientos que Jiraiya- El maestro se dirigió hacia el joven rubio -Primero que todo, el estilo Lightning Break consiste en colocarse en una guardia poco convencional que deje a la vista muchos lugares desprotegidos y luego sorprender al oponente con golpes inesperados, ¿No es así?-.

-Si, es un estilo que se basa en la velocidad más que nada, pero se necesita un amplio control de los sentidos, sigilo y flexibilidad, junto con otro par de cosas- Dijo el rubio preguntándose a que se dirigía el maestro.

-Tu velocidad es bastante buena pero no la mejor, tus sentidos están muy desarrollados y eso lo pude ver en tu pelea con el anciano...sin embargo tu resistencia no está al mismo nivel, te falta mucho para alcanzar todo tu potencial- El maestro fue a buscar unas cosas y volvió.

-Yo te entrenaré para mejorar tu velocidad y un poco tu fuerza y equilibrio- Dijo el maestro sacando unas pesas de arena, habían unas para manos, otras para pies y un chaleco (Imagínense el chaleco que le dio Rika a Ikki en la serie Air Gear).

-¿Eh? ¿D-debo ponerme eso?- Dijo el rubio un poco abrumado-.

-Si, debes colocártelas para empezar el entrenamiento. Las de manos pesan 4 kilos cada una, las de pies pesan 6 kilos cada una y por último el chaleco, que tiene un peso de 33 kilos. En total estarás cargando 53 kilos en tu cuerpo- Mencionó el maestro con una sonrisa, el rubio suspiro mientras se colocaba las pesas, al momento de llegar al chaleco se tuvo que quitar la camisa dejando expuesto su cuerpo, permitiendo que el maestro observara lo que parecía ser un tatuaje o símbolos en el abdomen de Naruto.

-(¿Que es eso?, de cualquier forma creo que lo mejor es guardar silencio y preguntarle más tarde al anciano)- Pensó el maestro.

-Estoy listo- Dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño por la incomodidad.

-Muy bien, ahora deberás quitarme esta manzana...- decía el maestro sacando una manzana que coloco en su cabeza y un reloj-...antes de que el reloj suene, si no lo logras deberás dar 5 vueltas alrededor de la ciudad con las pesas puestas .

Naruto estaba en shock -(¿Q-qué? ¿Es peor que mi abuelo?)-.

-Muy bien Naruto, comienza- Dijo el maestro mientras sacaba un libro naranjo un tanto extraño, a Naruto se le hizo muy familiar, pues lo había visto en uno de los cajones de su abuelo pero nunca lo leyó.

El rubio sacudió su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos y corrió hasta el maestro sorprendiéndose por la lentitud con la que se movía el mismo. Kensei sonrió y se alejó unos cuantos pasos esquivando al rubio sin que la manzana se cayera de su cabeza.

-Ugh- Se quejó el rubio apretando sus dientes, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió nuevamente hasta el maestro estirando su brazo hacia él, provocando que el maestro se inclinara hacia atrás, el rubio aprovecho esto e hizo una barrida de pies intentando derribarlo y tomar la manzana. Desgraciadamente el maestro salto a tiempo e impacto un rodillazo en la cara del rubio empujándolo varios metros atrás.

-¡Chowa!- Exclamó el maestro cayendo suavemente en el suelo y aún con la manzana en su cabeza.

-Ggrr- Naruto gruño lanzándose otra vez para coger la manzana, sin embargo el maestro giro hacia un lado y tomo el brazo del rubio aventandolo hacia un árbol.

-¡Gaah!, Maldita sea- Gritó el chico enojado, rápidamente se levantó e intentó quitarle la manzana, fracasando una y otra y otra vez.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un hombre los observaba con una sutil sonrisa, el rubio mejoraba bastante, quizá no a pasos agigantados pero si a un ritmo rápido. Akisame guardó silencio para que su presencia no molestara a ambos en su entrenamiento.

-(Vaaamooooos...¡Ahora!)- El Rubio sonrió internamente cuando al hacer una barrida el maestro saltó, pues justo a su lado se haya bello árbol del venerable, con toda la velocidad que le permitían las pesas se impulso hacia el árbol y desde este ejecutó un mortal hacia atrás o Backflip tratando de tomar la manzana con sus manos, sin embargo el maestro con sus manos en el último segundo lo tomó del chaleco y con una fuerza bestial lo arrojó al piso.

-¡Gaaah!- Grito el chico de dolor, no era para más, la fuerza de los maestros era ciertamente abrumadora y el hecho de tener 53 kilos en tu cuerpo no ayudaba mucho.

-Deberás esforzarte mucho más que eso pequeño Naruto- El pequeño maestro sonrió burlón de la desgracia del chico.

-Tsk- El rubio bufó con una venita marcada en la frente de manera cómica. Naruto se levantó de un salto y procedió a lanzar golpes y patadas rápidas hacia el maestro que las esquivaba con una gracia sin igual.

-(Maldición Naruto, concéntrate...está claro que no puedes ganarle de la forma en la que lo estoy haciendo, pero...¿Qué puedo hacer?, el maestro es más fuerte, rápido y hábil que yo)- El chico saltó hacia atrás para esquivar una patada del maestro, estaba comenzando a desesperarse y realmente que no quería dar 5 vueltas alrededor de la ciudad.

 _Flash Back_

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no te metas en problemas!- Dijo una Kushina muy enojada. Naruto tenía 5 años y se había peleado con unos chicos mayores que él en el vecindario donde vivían, todo porque estaban molestando a un chico de su misma edad y al intentar ser el héroe recibió una gran patada en el culo.

-...Si tan solo fuera más fuerte- Dijo Naruto sin escuchar las palabras de su madre. Kushina al escucharlo suspiro y levanto su carita con su mano, le dió una sonrisa amoroso que solo una madre saber dar.

-Habrán muchas veces que al enfrentarte a alguien las estadísticas no estarán a tu favor, puede que esa persona sea más grande, más rápido o simplemente te superen en número. Pero en una pelea no importa la cantidad de golpes que des o las técnicas que tengas a tu disposición, no luchar es muy recomendable pero hay veces en las que no puedes evitarlo, solo debes mantener la calma y nunca rendirte, aún si todo está en tu contra, siempre habrá un rayito de esperanza a tu favor, y mientras esa luz esté por muy pequeña que sea vale la pena seguir luchando- Habló Kushina cautivando al rubio que la miraba sin interrumpir.

-Pero ellos me ganaron porque eran mucho más grandes y fuertes- Dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-Te ganaron porque te rendiste desde el primer momento que quisiste luchar- Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa dejando confundido a Naruto.

-No debes temer Naru-chan, sigue lo que creas correcta y protege al más débil, quizá no ganaste la pelea pero eso no siempre es importante, lo importante es que esa chico que molestaban fue defendido por un extraño y lucho por él cuando nadie más lo hizo...estoy orgulloso de ti hijo- Dijo Kushina sonrojando al rubio.

-Es por eso que te enseñaré una técnica con la cual podrás igualar las probabilidades o en otros casos ponerlas a tu favor- Naruto gritó con entusiasmo.

-y ¿Cómo se llama la técnica mamá?- preguntó curioso el pequeño rubio.

-La técnica se llama...

 _Fin Flash Back_

- **Tensa (Cadenas Celestiales)** \- Naruto posó su mano derecha en la tierra y se impulsó hacia delante hasta que al estar a cierta distancia salto sobre el maestro que estaba sorprendido al igual que Akisame, Naruto sin saberlo estaba usando un cantidad considerable de Ki fuera de su cuerpo similar a un remolino que actuaba de forma ofensiva y defensiva.

Al estar frente a Kensei este sentía como si los látigos de energía lo rodeaban a él y a Naruto que trataban de inmovilizarlo, si se miraba el rostro del rubio de más cerca se podía notar que carecía de emoción y sus ojos llenos de vida habían cambiado a unos helados y penetrantes ojos azules que amenazaban como una espada en la garganta.

Naruto realizó un giró y lanzó una patada al abdomen de Kensei pero al mismo la energía golpeo su mejilla y su pierna izquierda, el maestro bajo su guardia con esto lo que permitió que Naruto saltara y lograra tomar la manzana en el aire para luego aterrizar rodando en el suelo terminando su técnica.

-Je je je, parece que lo conseguí maestro Ma- Sonrió Naruto con sus clásicas sonrisas de zorro, el maestro salió de su estupor y se río mientras mostraba el reloj que se hayaba en su posición inicial lo que confundió al rubio.

-¿Eh?...¡EEEH!- Gritó el rubio sin poder creerlo mientras tomaba el reloj en sus manos con una nube de depresión sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento pequeño Naruto pero el reloj sonó hace 25 minutos, lo que significa...-Dijo el maestro dejando un silencio en la frase.

-Joooo no es posible- Bufó deprimido el rubio mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta la puerta para comenzar su castigo cuanto antes.

Kensei se rió jovialmente, el chico lo había hecho muy bien y estaba tan emocionado por comenzar la pelea que no se dió cuenta que él nunca encendió el reloj, el maestro lo haría correr por la ciudad no importaba que solo hizo lo de la manzana para sacarlo de su dilema del estilo y además darle un vistazo de lo que le pasaría muchas veces en su carrera como artista marcial, tener una pelea injusta en la que él se ve en una clara desventaja.

-...y aún así ese chico se las arregló para quitarme la manzana...- Kensei sonrió suavemente mientras veía el lugar por el que se fue el rubio -Estas lleno de sorpresas Naruto...-

-Sin duda alguna, además esa extraña técnica que utilizó...¿Qué fue exactamente?- Dijo Akisame llamando la atención del maestro más pequeño.

-Las llamó " **Tensa** ", al parecer utiliza su Ki para moldearlas en forma de cadenas que atrapan a su adversario y limita mucho el movimiento y tiempo de reacción, sin embargo pueden romperse fácilmente con un Ki más alto- Dijo Kensei recordando su pelea con el rubio.

-Creo que el venerable debería saberlo, las técnicas que ejecuta Naruto utilizan una energía muy diferente al Ki, según Minato esa energía es **Chackra**...no sé mucho acerca de esta, sin embargo el venerable sí y podría entrenar a Naruto para mejorar su uso en ella- Dijo Akisame tocando su bigote, las cosas se volvían cada vez más interesantes.

 _Time Skip_

-(Hombre de verdad que necesito un descanso, ni siquiera mi abuelo era tan exigente como los maestros)- El rubio suspiro cansado mirando el techo recargado en su asiento.

-Te ves cansado- Habló una vez a su lado, el chico bajo la vista para observar a una chica de pelo castaño largo, unos ojos verdes cautivadores y un cuerpo bien formado para su edad, no es tan voluptuosa como Shigure sin embargo es muy atractiva a la vista.

-Hey Misaki- Saludó el rubio alegremente, ambos se habían conocido hace unos días cuando Naruto se dirigía a su clase ya que llegaba tarde, ambos se estrellaron en la puerta y quedaron fuera del aula por el retraso y pues como no había nada que hacer comenzaron a conversar volviéndose amigos.

-Has estado distraído últimamente ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó curiosa.

Naruto frotó su cabeza con nerviosismo, la verdad era que estaba tan cansado por el entrenamiento que estaba teniendo que al llegar al salón de clases lo único que hacía era relajarse y descansar sin poner muchas atención al profesor -No es nada, solo...- trataba de pensar en una excusa pero no lo lograba.

-Mmm, bueno da igual, me preguntaba si me podrías dar una copia del próximo libro...- Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Eh?, claro ¿Por que no?- le devolvió la sonrisa, con el poco tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos Naruto se enteró de su más grande secreto por accidente al ver cierto libro en su mochila, **Icha Icha Paradise** , el famoso libro escrito por su abuelo, cuando lo descubrió tuvo que prometerla que no iba a rebelar su secreto y cuando le contó que el escritor de su libro favorito era su abuelo le suplicó que le diera una copia de los libros de su abuelo, aunque este haya muerto dejó una cantidad muy grande de libros sin publicar que había terminado y sintió que era su deber publicarlos en su nombre, eso le dejaba una gran cantidad de dinero que lo hacían vivir cómodamente junto a su humilde sueldo en Ichiraku Ramen.

La chica chilló como una Fangirl y se fue corriendo dejando al rubio con una gotita en la cabeza -Bueno será mejor recoger mis cosas para..-

-¡Hey!, ¿Tu eres Naruto Uzumaki?- Gritó un chico alto con una sonrisa arrogante junto a 4 chicos a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa si lo soy?, ¿Tienen algún problema conmigo?- Dijo Naruto dejando sus cosas en su asiento preparándose para cualquier cosa.

-Mi problema es que te vamos a masacrar tanto a golpes que estarás hospitalizado por 5 años- Rió el chico antes de patear una silla con mucha fuerza dirigiéndola a la cabeza de Naruto que para sorpresa de todos la detuvo antes de impactar en su cara con una mano bajándola lentamente.

-Tsk, realmente no quiero pelear...sin embargo- Murmuró Naruto mientras tomaba la silla y empujó para lanzarla a los matones que se cubrieron de un golpe que nunca llegó, cuando abrieron los ojos solo vieron la silla en el suelo y al rubio saltando por la ventana.

-¡Maldición! No lo dejen escapar- Gritó el adolescente corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzar al chico, al llegar al patio descubrió que ya no estaba -¡Aaagh demonios, Búsquenlo!.

Naruto sonrió desde arriba, pues antes de caer había sujetado su mano a la ventana haciendo pensar a los chicos que había saltado, volvió a subir y se dirigió a la parte trasera del colegio, ahí de seguro que no lo encontrarían, al llegar miró la enorme reja frente a él y justo antes de comenzar a subir escucho una familiar voz.

-Nos engañaste 2 veces estúpido pero no más...Soy Kizaya Rikawa y me encargaré de romper todos tus huesos- Dijo el mismo chico corriendo hacia él con la intención de golpearlo mientras estaba con la guardia baja.

-Sabes...estas empezando a ser muy molesto- Dijo Naruto tomando la cabeza del muchacho e impactandola con fuerza en su abdomen con una gran sonrisa -(Cool, le encontré un buen uso a este chaleco que no sea el entrenamiento)- Kizaya por el letal golpe quedó fuera de combate mientras los otros observaban incrédulos.

-¡Qué esperan!- Dijo Naruto en una posición de combate, los 4 chicos dudaron pero terminaron lanzándose contra él.

El rubio desvió un puñetazo al rostro con la mano y con la otra le dió al sujeto un golpe en el mentón complementando con un codazo directo al rostro de su otro compañero y terminó estrellando las cabezas de ambos dejando a 2 fuera de combate. Los otros 2 temblaron y sacaron unos palos de metal para sentirse más seguros contra el chico.

-...cobardes- Dijo Naruto corriendo hasta uno de ellos barriéndolo de pies tirándolo al suelo y tomando su palo de metal para bloquear el golpe del último chico, con un movimiento de mano el chico dejó caer su arma dejándolo desprotegido, el rubio lo lanzo al lado de su amigo y tomó ambos palos con la intención de golpearlos, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando un golpe que tampoco llegó, mas si el sonido ya que ambos palos estaban incrustados en la pared.

La risa del rubio los hizo mirar hacia el frente para ver al rubio del otro lado de la reja con una sonrisa burlona, el chico lanzó una pelota de color rojo que explotó en frente de los 4 muchachos.

-¡Aaaah que demonios!-

-¡Gas Pimienta!-

Fue lo que se escuchó de los pobres maleantes.

 _Time Skip_

-Bien Kenichi...¡Esquiva!- Exclamó Apachai moliendo al pobre Kenichi a golpes y terminando con un derechazo que lo mandó a volar.

-Estoy muerto ¿verdad?- Dijo el pobre chico en el suelo sin fuerzas mientras los maestros y Miu lo observaban con pena.

-Lo lamento mucho Kenichi, la próxima vez me aseguraré de que esquives- Habló Apachai a modo de disculpa.

-Levántate hay que entrenar...- Animó Sakaki.

-Anímate un poco, ahora vas a entrenar conmigo pequeño Kenichi- Dijo Kensei.

-(Mis maestros quieren que siga entrenando...eso significa...significa que) Significa que tengo talento para las Artes Marciales- Dijo Kenichi esperanzado.

-No- Fue la respuesta helada y al unísono de todos causando que el chico se deprimiera mucho más.

-¡Aaah me están engañando!, ¡No sirvo para las Artes marciales!- Dijo el chico encima de una roca con su cinta blanca alrededor del cuello junto con Miu tratando de que no se suicide.

-Calma Kenichi- Suplico cómicamente Miu.

-¡Ya llegué!, lamento la tardanza maestros- Dijo Naruto caminando hasta ellos con un traje de entrenamiento muy simple que normalmente usaba con su abuelo, el traje consistía en unos pantalones cortos (Imagínense los de Luffy) y una camisa blanca rasgada en los hombros.

-Naruto, que bueno que estas aquí. Kenichi se quiere suicidar- Exclamó Miu tratando de jalar al chico para que se bajara de la roca.

-¿Eh?- Confundido mirando a los maestros y el chico.

-Eres un maestro de la auto-derrota. Todos tienen ansiedades a la hora de combatir, ya sea un gran temor o una preocupación, lo que se debe hacer es golpear un poste- Habló Sakaki golpeando el poste de madera frente a ellos con mucha fuerza -Golpea el poste cuando tengas temor y ansiedad, golpear el poste te hará tener confianza...solo la práctica no te traicionará Kenichi y esto va para ti también Naruto- Dijo el maestro dejando a ambos muy curiosos.

-La práctica...no me traicionará- murmuraron al mismo tiempo los dos.

-Nunca olviden esto, las artes marciales también pueden entrenar tu alma, así que continúen con su entrenamiento- Dijo Sakaki tomando su botella de Sake -Les enseñaré una técnica, pongan atención, deben prepararse para los combates para cuando llegue el momento de una pelea no se sorprendan si no tienen fuerza en sus puños. Cuando se encuentren en esa situación no opriman los puños, pueden tener las manos ligeras... como un látigo- Dijo lanzando la botella al aire y reventandola de un solo puñetazo. -Golpeas una nariz o una barbilla-

Los tres tenían una gota en sus cabezas -S-si pero eso puede romper una mandíbula...- Dijo Kenichi un poco fuera de sí.

-Si rompes una mandíbula ya ganaste- Dice Sakaki con una carcajada.

-Apa apa, Naruto le toca entrenar junto a mí- Dijo Apachai ganando completamente la atención de Kenichi y Miu, mientra el rubio tenía un sonrisa zorruna y esperaba a Apachai para comenzar lo que sería su tortura o bien en otros casos menos posibles su entrenamiento...

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Ese fue el el capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, planeo seguir con esta historia y la verdad es que la trama está, el tiempo y el internet es algo que varía mucho :/ pero no planeo dejar esta historia abandonada y de ser así la daría en adopción, algo que no sucederá o por lo menos eso espero.**


	4. Secretos de un Pasado Muerto

Hola Hola! este es el cuarto capítulo de mi historia ^^, espero les guste este capítulo. Por cierto quería mencionarles algo, las técnicas firma del rubio, tales como; Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, Rasen-rengan, Odama Rasengan están listas, tengo absolutamente toda planeado acerca de como logrará crearlas peeeero hay algo que esta rondando en mi cabeza.

Mientras que por un lado tengo a Kurama y todo lo relacionado con este (o sea sus modos con cola y esas cosas) por el otro lado también tengo el Modo Sennin, estoy viendo si pongo los 2 pero será un tanto tedioso, No imposible, porque de hecho hasta a mi me emociona la idea. Asi que me gustaría que me dijeran si quieren que Naruto pueda usar el chakra de Kurama y usarlo en sus peleas (también me pueden decir sus ideas sobre el cómo y por qué), no se preocupen por el Modo Sennin ^^ ya lo tengo bajo control.

Bueno era eso, nos leemos a bajo.

 **Renuncia de Derechos:** Naruto y Kenichi no me pertenecen, hijo Propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto y Syun Matsuena, respectivamente.

* * *

-Pobre Naruto- Decía Kenichi con lastima.

-Bien Naruto- Dijo Apachai entregándole unos guantes al rubio -El entrenamiento que yo y lo demás te haremos no será tan distinto al de Kenichi, solo cambiaremos unas cuantas cosas y será un poco más difícil...¡¿Listo?!- Exclamó Apachai.

-¡Si maestro!- Gritó Naruto posicionándose en la guardia característica del Muay Thai.

-Practicaremos los golpes y patadas, adelante Naruto- Dijo Apachai poniendo las manoplas frente al muchacho.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó el chico dando dos golpes rápidos y ejecutando un giro y patada para complementar su combo, sin embargo no notó cuando Apachai movió su mano derecha y lo golpeo en el mentón mandándolo a volar.

-...demonios- Dijo Kenichi con una gotita en su cabeza junto con Miu.

-...Apa-

-Yo...me encargo- Dijo Shigure lanzando una especie de cuchilla unida a una cadena metálica (No se muy bien como se llama, pero es la misma que utiliza siempre con Kenichi), la mujer lanzó su arma atrapando a Naruto en el aire y devolviéndolo a tierra.

-Muy bien Apachai...¡Mata!- Gritaron Akisame y Sakaki con rostros serios y amenazantes que asustaron a Kenichi.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamaron al unísono Miu y Kenichi asustados.

-¡APA!- gritó Apachai apareciendo a bajo de Naruto con la clara intención de destrozarlo de un golpe.

-(Mierdaaaaa)- Pensó Naruto mirando horrorizado antes de que sonriera de manera muy astuta.

-AAAH/APAA- Exclamaron tanto Apachai como Naruto, los 2 chicos quedaron sin aliento cuando vieron como Apachai impactaba su puño en el estómago de Naruto haciendo un ruido sordo, incluso los maestros estaban sorprendidos pues pensaban que Naruto lograría esquivarlo sin embargo no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-N-Naruto...- Habló Kenichi con la voz entrecortada mientras veía al chico que tenia la cara ensombrecida por el cabello que tapaban sus ojos.

Kensei miraba confundido la escena hasta que de repente la respuesta llegó a su mente y sonrió -(Jejeje...chico astuto)-.

-Apa- Dijo confundido Apachai mientras observaba al rubio que miró al resto con una sonrisa antes de saltar a tierra.

-P-pero...¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendida Miu, había visto muchas veces la gran fuerza del maestro del Muay Thai y no existía forma de que alguien sobreviviera a uno de sus mortales golpes.

-Jejeje...Bueno- Dijo el chico levantando su camisa para mostrar el chaleco de arena que ahora poseía una especie de hoyo por el golpe del maestro.

-Estas lleno de sorpresas chico- Dijo Sakaki sonriendo con cierta pizca de orgullo y sorpresa.

-Asombroso- Dijo Kenichi mirando con un poco de celos y aliviado porque no le paso nada.

-Si, aunque dolió muchísimo, el chaleco no logró detener toda la fuerza de ese golpe- Sonrió el rubio antes de volver hacia el maestro del Muay Thai- Continuamos maestro-

-Claro Naruto- Dijo feliz el hombre poniendo las manoplas frente al chico que comenzó a golpear y esquivar.

-Tu deberías hacer lo mismo Kenichi- Dijo Akisame tomando por sorpresa al chico.

-¿Eh? ah si- murmuró el muchacho golpeando el poste de madera con casi nada de entusiasmo, los maestros se miraron tratando de pensar en algo para levantar el espíritu de lucha del discípulo.

-Tal como lo pensé, está a punto de ser destruido por la semilla que sembró- Dijo Kensei mirando al pobre chico mientras Akisame asentía.

-Le falta entrenamiento y mucha fuerza- habló Sakaki.

-Si tienes razón- Dijo Akisame tocando su bigote.

 _Time Skip_

-Así que irás en una cita con Miu- Dijo el rubio sorprendido.

-¡Sii!, no es fabuloso- Habló emocionado Kenichi, mientras que Naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa -Bueno me debo ir, no quiero perderme mi cita- Dijo el chico despidiéndose del rubio para irse con Miu.

-Bueno...será mejor que yo también me vaya- Naruto sacó un libro que tenía escrito _Icha Icha Paradise_ en la portada, hoy debía publicar otro de los tantos libros de su abuelo. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de caminata desde Ryozanpaku hacia la tienda **Tokawa's Tyuji** , era una tienda humilde pero muy bonita y amplia, tenía una gran colección de libros además de una habitación con artículos especiales que era secreta, el cuando era más pequeño viajaba con su abuelo a esa tienda para que este publicara sus libros y de paso revisar los artículos del otro negocio, él y el vendedor eran muy amigos.

-Hey Naruto, ha sido un largo tiempo chico, ¿Como has estado?- Dijo el vendedor, era un hombre de 43 años de cabello gris y salvaje, ojos oscuros con un semblante relajado y amable, lleva una mascarilla que cubre la parte inferior de su rostro dándole un toque de hombre misterioso, el hombre no era solo amigo de su abuelo, además era un luchador muy bueno, sin embargo gracias a un incidente abandono su carrera como artista marcial, esto es una de las cosas que le causan curiosidad al rubio, pues este incidente ocurrió hace 16 años y fue en la misma fecha que ocurrió el **"Quiebre de los Sannin"** , según le dijo el viejo de Ryozanpaku, el 10 de octubre...su fecha de nacimiento.

-Hola Kakashi, si ha sido un tiempo desde el último libro- Dijo Naruto con voz alegre.

-¿Has venido a publicar otro de sus libros no?...- Dijo el hombre con voz suave y deje de lástima mientras tomaba el libro -Deberías seguir mi consejo y hacerte escritor, ya sabes así seguirás sus pasos-.

-Emm no gracias- Se rió el rubio junto con el hombre -Por cierto me gustaría que me avisaras para cuando estará listo y que me guardes una copia-.

-¿Misaki?- Preguntó el hombre solo para soltar una risa cuando el chico suspiro con cansancio -Oh, se me olvidaba-

-¿Eh?- Exclamó confundido el chico. Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera a otra habitación. Esta habitación se hayaba en el sótano de la tienda así que para no tener problemas Kakashi puso un letrero de " _Cerrado_ " en la ventana, la habitación era igual de amplia que la otra, sin embargo estaba muy diferente, antiguamente estaba ordenada con muchos artículos como armas blancas, y una gran variedad de cosas ninjas. Ahora solo era un montón de cajas y desorden total, Kakashi se acerco a una de las tantas cajas y comenzó a sacar una serie de objetos.

-No entiendo...¿Por qué cerraste si te iba tan bien con este negocio?- Dijo Naruto confundido mientras cómicamente esquivaba las cosas que el hombre lanzaba.

Kakashi detuvo su búsqueda por un momento y lanzó un largo suspiro -ya sabes...las cosas cambian, no todo es para siempre y lamentablemente la vida te lo hace saber de las peores formas-.

Naruto guardó silencio mientras el hombre continuaba -Luego de ese _incidente_ muchas cosas en nosotros cambiaron-.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué paso realmente ese día? y a que te refieres con ¿Nosotros?- Dijo Naruto mientras veía que el hombre sacaba un libro polvoriento.

-No soy quien para decirte eso...pero tranquilo, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- Kakashi sonrió y antes de que Naruto objetara sopló el polvo del libro dejando al chico todo sucio y con una venita en su cabeza.

-Ten- Le entregó el hombre al chico que tomó el libro muy confundido.

-¿Qué es?- Naruto lo limpio con la mano para ver el título del libro " **La Historia del Shinobi Audaz** ".

-Es el primer libro que escribió tu abuelo, no es como las novelas pervertidas que él escribía...Hace unos días tratando de ordenar lo encontré no fue un libro muy vendido aunque era muy bueno...pensé que tu abuelo hubiera querido que tú lo tuvieras- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al ver la mirada sorprendida de Naruto -Habla de un guerrero sin igual que nunca se rinde y busca romper la cadena del odio y terminar con la guerra que hay en su mundo...Jiraiya pensaba que llegaría un día en el cual la gente dejaría de lado sus resentimientos y harían el intento de comprender al otro, solo ahí habría paz en el mundo...-

Naruto miraba a Kakashi en silencio mientras este tenía una mirada nostálgica antes de mirarlo -...El nombre del protagonista no era otro que...Naruto- Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa de bajo de la máscara, Naruto quedó impactado mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas amenazaron con caer de su rostro-.

-Y-yo...puedo- Trató de decir el rubio con la intención de quedarse el libro.

-Adelante- Habló el hombre sorprendiendo al chico mientras subía con el rubio hasta la tienda y abría la puerta.

-Muchas gracias Kakashi- Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras corría de vuelta a casa, se había hecho muy tarde, al parecer el tiempo pasó volando mientras conversaban y buscaban el libro.

-(...quizá, solo quizá...tenías razón Jiraiya)- Pensaba el hombre mientras miraba con una sonrisa como desaparecía el rubio a lo lejos -A lo mejor aún queda esperanza...-

-(Abuelo...)- Pensaba el chico mirando el cielo con una sonrisa suave.

 _Time Skip_

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Kakashi le había entregado el libro, día y noche lo leía con entusiasmo y ese entusiasmo solo se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vió que al final del libro se hayaba una carta de su abuelo, sin embargo fuera de esta decía " _Cuando sea el momento correcto_ ", no tenía idea que quería decir esto así que abrió la carta de todos modos, no obstante era una carta en blanco con nada escrito en ella, trató de pensar que era una farsa y otro de los trucos de su abuelo, posiblemente tinta invisible o algo por el estilo, sin embargo todo lo que intento fue en vano, la carta realmente no tenía nada escrito, eso fue algo muy desalentador y muy frustrante.

Las cosas en Ryozanpaku iban bien, se había acostumbrado al peso del chaleco y las demás pesas pero cuando el maestro Ma notó esto aumentó su peso volviendo al mismo estado de antes, además Kenichi recientemente había decidido junto con los maestros de quedarse por las noches los fines de semana y además había luchado y ganado contra uno de los tipos de Ragnarok y contra el tipo del Club de Karate, algo muy impresionante que demostraba que cada vez mejoraba más y más.

-Hola- Dijo Naruto entrando al dojo con una sonrisa mientras veía a todos los maestros reunidos junto con Kenichi frente a la maestra Shigure sosteniendo ambos lo que parecían ser unas hojas enrolladas simulando una espada.

-Naruto- Dijo Kenichi con una sonrisa.

-Asi que al fin llegas pequeño Naruto- dijo el maestro Ma.

-Si, lamento mucho no presentarme estos días, he estado ocupado con las técnicas de mis padres, el puesto de ramen y además de que esos matones de Ragnarok son cada vez más molestos- Suspiro con cansancio el chico -De cualquier forma, ¿Que pasa?-

-Kenichi se enfrento con un hombre que tenía un arma y no pudo reaccionar- Dijo Akisame mientras indicaba a Shigure -Por eso Shigure le enseñará a defenderse de una persona armada-.

-Entiendo- Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba para observar antes de notar la mirada de la maestra de las armas -¿Eh?-

-Tal parece que Shigure quiere que participes también- Dijo el anciano rubio con una sonrisa-.

-Jajaja No gracias- Dijo el rubio menor con una risa nerviosa mientras movía las manos -Soy mejor en el mano a mano, mi madre trató de enseñarme en el pasado y las cosas no terminaron muy bien-.

-Esta bien...Kenichi es hora de empezar- Dijo Shigure en posición de combate, Kenichi asintió intentando hacer lo mismo pero fue reprendido por la maestra -¿Acaso quieres que te lastime? tu cuerpo no está en posición, tus órganos vitales están expuestos-.

-Te mostraré la posición- Dijo Shigure posicionándose detrás de Kenichi -Debes alinear muy bien tu cuerpo, la mano izquierda va en la cadera...Atácame-.

Kenichi se colocó en la posición que le enseñó la maestra y procedió a atacarla, sin embargo la mujer lo esquivó y coloco su "espada" en su mentón-Perdiste...Kenichi-.

-Una vez más por favor- Dijo Kenichi volviendo a luchar con Shigure. Naruto sonrió por el esfuerzo del chico, eran muy parecidos, ninguno de los 2 era un prodigio o talentoso para las artes marciales, eran el ejemplo claro de trabajo duro y esfuerzo, aunque claramente Naruto tenía cierta ventaja por sus padres y su abuelo, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

-¿De que sonríes?- Habló Sakaki con una sonrisa de miedo que le heló la sangre al rubio.

-Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido- Dijo Akisame de la misma forma.

Naruto parpadeo confundido y con una nube de depresión pues luego de unos minutos se encontraba encima de una roca con un pie, con dos jarras grandes llenas de agua afirmadas con los brazos extendidos, el pie que estaba libre estaba en posición de gruya y debía esquivar pelotas de goma que le lanzaban los maestros con gran ferocidad.

El venerable solo se reía de la desgracia del chico. Naruto mientras hacia su entrenamiento se le ocurrió algo -Por cierto Anciano, ya que usted conocía a mi abuelo me gustaría preguntarle algo-

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Dijo el hombre tocando su barba con curiosidad.

-Verá hace unos días recibí un libro que mi abuelo había dejado para mí y en él había una carta, sin embargo la carta está en blanco...lo único que sé es que fuera de esta dice "Cuando sea el momento correcto"- Dijo Naruto sorprendiendo un poco a los maestros, especialmente a Akisame y al anciano -Me preguntaba si usted sabe a que se refiere...además quería preguntarle si sabía sobre la verdad tras el incidente hace 16 años-

-Interesante...no sé mucho acerca de la carta, Jiraiya era una persona con muchos secretos pero sin embargo es una buena persona- Naruto se deprimió un poco ante esto -Por otro lado tampoco tengo mucho conocimiento acerca del incidente de hace 16 años, solo sé que fue el momento en que todo cambió, los sannin nunca volvieron a reunirse y a muchos hombres como tu padre y madre empezaron a ser cazados por esa misteriosa organización- Naruto frunció el ceño al oír sobre eso otra vez.

-¿Cuál es esa famosa organización? ¿Qué quieren?- Habló Naruto esquivando una pelota de goma dirigida al rostro.

-Nadie sabe muy bien cual su objetivo...su nombre es **Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Plan Ojo de Luna)** \- El rostro del hombre estaba serio.

-Plan Ojo de Luna...- murmuró el chico confundido mientras bajaba de la roca pues había terminado.

-Si...es una organización sin escrúpulos que mata a hombres sin dejar ningún rastro, son asesinos entrenados, se hacen llamar " **Shinobis** "...- El viejo no continuó al ver la mirada perpleja del rubio. Naruto lo miró en shock.

-(¿Shinobi?, Que demonios, ¿Tiene algo que ver el libro con esa organización?, mas importante aún, ¿Tiene algo que ver esa organización con Kakashi, mi abuelo y mis padres?...de cualquier forma ahora toda está cobrando un poco de sentido, a pesar de que solo sean fragmentos de una incidente pasado algo me dice que necesito saber la verdad...)- Pensó Naruto mirando sus manos.

-No es lo más espeluznante de todo- Dijo el hombre atrayendo la atención del rubio menor y no solo de él, pues los demás maestros hace un tiempo que estaban escuchando junto con Miu y Kenichi que miraban sorprendidos y confundidos -Lo más terrible de todo es el grupo que trabaja con ellos... **Akatsuki** son un grupo pequeño de hombres pero letales y mortíferos...no importa cuando o donde, escúchame Naruto...No los enfrentes- Dijo el anciano con una mirada dura, Naruto asintió con dificultad pues algo le decía que debía encontrar respuestas a la muerte de sus padres y al incidente hace 16 años, si esa organización le hacia a otros lo mismo que sus padres entonces no dejaría que siguieran como si nada, El era Naruto Uzumaki maldita sea, un hombre que nunca se rinde o abandona a sus compañeros, y no dejaría que unos imbéciles como ellos lo intimidaran.

-¿Qué hay de los Nueve Dragones?- Preguntó el chico aún más curioso.

-Desgraciadamente ese grupo termino disolviéndose a la fuerza, ninguno pudo hacerle frente a Akatsuki, tu padre y otros hombre murieron mientras que los otros desaparecieron del mapa- Dijo el hombre tomando un poco de té que había traído Miu.

-Entiendo...¿Usted los conoció?- El anciano asintió -Me podría hablar más de ellos, de sus miembros, etc-.

-Eran 9 jóvenes, unos increíbles peleadores y de corazones nobles. Cada dragón poseía un elemento que reflejaba una característica de ellos y un estilo único de pelea que podía vencer a mil hombres- Dijo el hombre sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Estaba **Lightning Dragon** , se le denominó así mente fría y su despliegue de habilidades capaces de acabar con cualquiera, un guerrero capaz de penetrar hasta la mayor de las defensas, el hombre que portaba este elemento era Kakashi Hatake- Naruto quedó impactado por eso.

-(¡¿Qué?!, ¿Kakashi era un Dragón?...pero eso significa...claro, ahora entiendo porque no volvió a pelear nunca más, él es uno de los que desapareció del mapa...)- Pensó Naruto completamente sorprendido.

-El siguiente era **Wind Dragon** , llamado así por su ferocidad y su rapidez al atacar como ningún otro, por sus ataques tan cortantes como el viento, el hombre que cargaba este elemento era Asuma Sarutobi. Luego **Water Dragon** , un guerrero capaz de fluir como el agua y arrasar con sus oponentes como una gran ola, el guerrero que portaba este elemento era Maito Gai. **Earth Dragon** , un guerrero con una gran fuerza y además la defensa absoluta de los 9, el hombre que portaba dicho elemento era Choza Akimichi. **Shadow Dragon** , era un pelador estratégico que protegía a sus aliados desde las sombras como un ninja, el hombre con este elemento era Shikaku Nara. **White Dragon** , un peleador que se movía con sus sentidos sin para ver más allá de los ojos, el hombre con este elemento era Hiashi Hyuga. **Eye Dragon** , es un peleador capas de imitar a la perfección cualquier estilo de pelea e incluso mejorarlo, el hombre con este elemento era Itachi Uchiha. El penúltimo era **Illusion Dragon** , el que portaba este nombre contaba con la capacidad de controlar a las personas con trucos mentales y con un estilo de pelea muy extraño, la mujer que portaba este elemento era Kurenai Yuhi. Finalmente el **Fire Dragon** , un guerrero con una voluntad de fuego inquebrantable que haría lo que sea por proteger a los que ama, el hombre que portaba este nombre era...tu padre- Terminó el anciano ganando una sonrisa suave de Naruto.

-(te lo prometo papá...mamá...destruiré al Tsuki no Me Keikaku, no importa como)- Pensó el rubio serio mientras miraba el cielo.

-Ahora que recuerdo- Decía el maestro Kensei mientras miraba a Naruto -tengo un carta que necesito que lleves a una cierta parte de la ciudad pequeño Naruto- el rubio ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-¿Eh?, claro maestro- Asintió el chico mientras tomaba una carta de color azul con detalles negros.

-Necesito que vallas a un lugar llamado Distrito Inuzuka, no te preocupes de nada, solo entrégale esta carta a una mujer llamada Tsume Inuzuka- Dijo el maestro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-

 _Time Skip_

 _Unas cuantas semanas después_

-Dile adiós a tu pierna Kenichi- Habló un hombre con el cabello largo mientras doblaba la pierna del chico que se encontraba en el suelo, este chico era Tsuji Shinnosuke un subordinado de Ragnarok.

-(Maldición, a pesar de todo mi entrenamiento...no pude hacer nada...lo lamento maestros..perdón)- pensó el chico sin fuerzas para continuar.

Escondidos en unos arbustos se hayaba el maestro Ma junto con Miu -Lo ayudaré- Dijo Miu saltando solo para ser detenida por el maestro, antes de que la chica replicara el hombre indicó hacia el campo de batalla.

-Como siempre tu estilo es incorrecto...- habló alguien golpeando la cara de Tsuji obligando a soltar a Kenichi.

-Takeda- Dijo el chico casi inconsciente -¿Cómo?...-

-Tubo un poco de ayuda- Dijo alguien más captando la atención de todos incluyendo del maestro Ma que sonrió al volver a verlo.

-N-Naruto- murmuró Kenichi sorprendido de verlo de nuevo. El rubio estaba sentado en una roca, vestía una camisa naranja junto con unos jeans normales y unas zapatillas deportivas.

-Me encargaré de los monos de acá, tu llévate a Kenichi- Dijo el rubio ganando un guiño del hombre de cabello azul. La verdad era que al saber lo que le iban a hacer trató de pensar en donde estarían y en el trayecto se encontró con el rubio, Naruto en circunstancias normales hubiera peleado con él de no ser porque los demás maestros le contaron sobre la pelea de él y Kenichi.

-¡JA!, crees de verdad que podrás derro- El hombre no alcanzó a terminar cuando se paralizo por completo al observar al chico, estaba desprendiendo una gran cantidad de energía extraña que si bien no era visible se podía sentir claramente.

-¡MALDITO!- Gritó uno de los hombres corriendo hasta él lanzando un puñetazo.

-¡No! ¡esperen!- Exclamó Tsuji pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naruto sonrió y cerró los ojos por un segundo y los volvió a abrir con ferocidad.

- **Vendaval Cortante**...- Murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los hombres y el maestro lo escucharan. El chico que lanzó el puñetazo golpeo a la nada totalmente sorprendido, con temor miró rápidamente hacia a bajo mientras Naruto ejecutaba una barrida de piernas y antes de que el cuerpo del muchacho tocará el suelo impacto su puño con tanta fuerza que lo elevó en el aire y lo impactó contra otro de sus compañeros con una patada giratoria.

Tsuji gruño saltando hacia él con la intención de darle un puñetazo. Naruto detuvo su puño con la palma y se agacho para esquivar una patada a la cabeza, Tsuji sonrió con la intención de darle un rodillazo mientras estaba en el suelo pero antes de que reaccionara Naruto golpeo con su codo el estómago del muchacho dejándolo sin aire y con la misma mano lo golpeo en el mentón haciéndolo retroceder y terminó con dos patadas certeras al abdomen y un puñetazo al rostro.

-¡Ggh! Maldición- Gruño el chico quedando inconsciente, los compañeros se sorprendieron de esto y corrieron a ayudarlo -Maldito seas- Exclamó uno de ellos mirándolo con la intención de luchar pero quedó abrumado por la mirada del rubio, los chicos recogieron a su jefe caído y se lo llevaron prometiendo venganza contra el muchacho.

-Vaya, has mejorado bastante luego de tu entrenamiento pequeño Naruto- Dijo el maestro Ma con una sonrisa que el rubio correspondió mientras Miu los miraba confundidos.

-¿Eh?, pero maestro ¿No qué Naruto fue a dejar un encargo? ¿A qué se refiere con entrenamiento?- Preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-Ven Miu es hora de irnos, te explicaré todo cuando lleguemos a casa- Dijo el maestro caminando junto a Naruto, la chica se resignó y asintió, aún estaba preocupada por Kenichi pero se alegraba de que Takeda y Naruto estuvieron ahí para evitar que algo malo le pasara.

* * *

 **Y Que les pareció?**

 **Fue un poquito más corto que los demás pero aún así tiene más de 4000 palabras. Ahora hablando sobre lo del incidente de los Sannin y los nueve dragones, todo comienza a cobrar sentido, ¿Qué pasó mientras estuvo en el Distrito Inuzuka? ¿Quienes murieron y quienes desaparecieron? está claro que Kakashi fue uno de los que desaparecieron, sin embargo ¿que pasó realmente con los demás?**

 **Este capítulo no contuvo mucha acción pero era principalmente para explicar un poco acerca de eso, ahora también hay cosas como el tema de "Jinchuriki" que no se ha explicado todavía y si va a aparecer ^^.**

 **¿Qué les pareció sobre el nombre de la organización y del grupo de asesinos? Estoy tratando de que todo encaje más o menos con el contexto de este mundo, no voy a revelar mucho, sin embargo si hay cosas que no quedaron claras pregunten y yo las contestaré en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, la pareja de Naruto no es Shigure tampoco para aclarar. Nos vemos a la próxima!**


End file.
